Lone Wolves/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a Lone Wolf outside of wolf pack territory. Deep In the Forest... Bella's nose twitched, a blizzard brewing. "We should get to cover, blizzard's comming." she woofed gently.Silverstar 21:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai nodded and looked for a place to take shelter. Icewish ♥ 21:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella padded under a bush.Silverstar 21:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai followed. Icewish ♥ 21:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella noticed a cave close by. "How about the cave instead?" she asked.Silverstar 21:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 21:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella padded inside. The cave was warm, so she layed down.Silverstar 21:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai laid down away from Bella. Icewish ♥ 21:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella fell asleep.Silverstar 21:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai couldn't sleep. Icewish ♥ 21:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella was dreaming of the good times she had with Qui.Silverstar 21:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He padded outside of the cave. Icewish ♥ 21:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella opened her eyes lazily, leg sprawled out.Silverstar 21:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He sat down. Icewish ♥ 21:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm?" asked Bella.Silverstar 21:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "What?" said Kai. Icewish ♥ 22:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Aren't you going to sleep? We can't hunt in this blizzard, so its best to sleep the hunger away," she woofed.Silverstar 22:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "I can't" he said, quietly. Icewish ♥ 22:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella sighed. "I'm afraid to ask why....I don't want you to be upset if the reason is upsetting," she woofed gently, padding deeper into the cave.Silverstar 22:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai padded into the cave. Icewish ♥ 22:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella continued walking, not wanting to pester Kai. He doesn't like me, so i should leave him alone. she thought.Silverstar 22:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He sat down. Icewish ♥ 23:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella sniffed the air, scenting some prey.Silverstar 23:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Bella," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 23:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella's ear twitched as she noticed the prey was only a lizard. "Yes?" she asked, turing around.Silverstar 23:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Would you happen to know a wolf named Adina, she lived in a wolf pack," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 23:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella stood there for a moment, then shook her head. "Never heard of her. Guessing she's the one you loved?" Bella barked.Silverstar 23:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," said Kai, seeming a little angry. "It's just that....she ruined falling in love for me." Icewish ♥ 23:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella frowned. "Qui did the same for me." she sighed.Silverstar 23:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "I keep thinking every she-wolf is going to betray me like she did," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 23:29, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella's nose twitched. "Not everyone will. I know that other male wolves won't betray me, only ones like Qui." she said.Silverstar 23:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Kai opened his mouth to speak, but he could not. He wanted to tell Bella how he felt about her, but found himself unable to speak. Icewish ♥ 23:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Bella sighed. Suddenly, her ears pricked. "The blizzards over," she murmured, padding outside, pelt glowing a silvery tan color in the moonlight.Silverstar 00:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai sighed. He followed her outside. Icewish ♥ 00:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Large clumps of snowflakes fell from the sky. Bella did her best to jump up and grab one. She missed, and sighed. Bella padded over to some iceicles and lapped at the water that fell from them. "I always love the beauty of iceicles...." she murmured. Bella jumped up, snatching one in her jaw. Suddenly, a pile of snow fell on her.Silverstar 00:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai ran over to her and quickly dug her out of the snow. Icewish ♥ 00:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella's head popped out of the pile of snow. She giggled. "What a rush!"Silverstar 00:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai smiled happily. Icewish ♥ 00:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella smiled too, pulling herself out of the pile. She shook the snow from her pelt.Silverstar 00:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Bella, I-" he stopped talking suddenly. Icewish ♥ 00:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" asked Bella, licking her shoulder.Silverstar 00:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai whispered something but it was to faint to hear. Icewish ♥ 00:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry Kai, I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" Bella asked.Silverstar 00:48, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "I love you," said Kai, speaking very quickly. Icewish ♥ 00:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella blushed. "K-Kai......It was very obvious but.....I always loved you too," murmured Bella, eyes shining.Silverstar 00:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai smiled an licked her on the face. Icewish ♥ 01:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella wagged her tail, and licked his nose.Silverstar 01:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A twig snapped in the distance. Icewish ♥ 01:13, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella jumped, ears back.Silverstar 01:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) kKai growled. "Kai!" said a voice, seeming happy. Icewish ♥ 01:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella knew what was going on.Silverstar 01:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC) A golden she-wolf padded out of the bushes. "Oh no..." said Kai. "So, how've you been?" she asked. Icewish ♥ 01:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella padded up next to Kai. "Adina?" she whispered to him.Silverstar 01:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," whispered Kai to his new mate. "Adina, go away," said Kai, angrily. "Why?" she asked. "Go find your stupid mate and get lost!" growled Kai. "But he dumped me and I don't know why!" whined Adina. Icewish ♥ 01:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella flicked her tail. She wonders why.....Ha! thought Bella with a smerk.Silverstar 01:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai hit his head up against a rock. "Oh my gosh are you O.K?!" screamed Adina. "...No" said Kai, bluntly. Icewish ♥ 01:30, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella boudned to Kai's side. "D-Did you forget anything?!" whimpered Bella, licking his head.Silverstar 01:31, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "No," said Kai. "Let's go, away from her." He pionted at Adina. Icewish ♥ 01:33, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella helped him up.Silverstar 01:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Kai padded over to the cave, but Adina followed him. Icewish ♥ 01:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella narrowed her eyes at Adina.Silverstar 01:40, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Get away from me," growled Kai. "But I love you!" she exclamied. "Then why did you cheat on me?" She stayed silent. Icewish ♥ 01:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella stood next to Kai. "Exactly. You only love him cause you have no mate now," barked Bella.Silverstar 01:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Adina growled at Bella. Icewish ♥ 01:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "Do not deny it," woofed Bella, meeting her gaze.Silverstar 02:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) She lunged at Bella and pinned her down. Kai tore Adin off of his mate. Icewish ♥ 02:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella barred her fangs. "If you really love him, you'd let him be happy!" she growled.Silverstar 02:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Adina growled and fled. Icewish ♥ 02:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella sighed.Silverstar 02:16, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bella gazed at Kai. "Its all my fault, loving you when she also loves you," she murmured.Silverstar 17:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "No, if it's anyone's fault it's hers," said Kai. "I love you and no one else." Icewish ♥ 17:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Bella smiled, and nuzzled him. "I love you too," she murmured.Silverstar 19:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Kai smiled and then the sun began to rise. Icewish ♥ 19:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) The snow glistened in the sunlight.Silverstar 19:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC) "We should go back to the den," said Kai. Icewish ♥ 20:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Bella nodded in agreement.Silverstar 20:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) They walked back to the den. Icewish ♥ 20:29, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Bella layed down.Silverstar 20:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Toby sprinted out of the den, He ran into the forest and wrinkled his nose smelling other wolves in a nearby den, He thought to himself Well I smell a she wolf and a male wolf. He padded closer to the den and slowly looked inside. Edme4ever232 (talk) 21:25, January 10, 2013 (UTC) "Hey! Get out!" growled Kai to Toby. Icewish ♥ 23:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Whimpers "Ah! sorry I was just exploring" trembles in fear Edme4ever232 (talk) 00:01, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Kai padded out of the den. Icewish ♥ 00:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Trembles as The large wolf stands in front of toby. Flame goes in search of toby and smells male wolf. Edme4ever232 (talk) 00:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Bella fluffed up her fur. "What do you guys want?" she growled, standing next to Kai.Silverstar 01:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) (Use proper sentences) "Look, just go home, O.K?" said Kai. Icewish ♥ 01:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Avion gazed around, his eyes sharp.----Bella yawned. "Seriously, please." she muttered.Silverstar 02:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Toby step's back trembling, he spun around and sprinted into his mother Spruce-------Spruce looks at Toby then at Kai and sighs as she walks homeEdme4ever232 (talk) 11:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) "After we sleep, shall we mark borders in the morning?" asked Bella, flicking an ear.---- Avion raced after a deer, spraying snow everywhere.Silverstar 00:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Wolf Packs